<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Завтра будет лучше, чем вчера by JanetDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106297">Завтра будет лучше, чем вчера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi'>JanetDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Опоздавший [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Опоздавший [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Завтра будет лучше, чем вчера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts">oliver_grace</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Мне кажется, мы слишком много на него свалили, - негромко заметил Нико, пряча руки в карманы и бросая короткий взгляд на поежившегося на ветру Хейкки.<br/>
- Подождем Тимо, - Ковалайнен отвел взгляд от поворота, за которым только что скрылось увозившее Физикеллу такси, и зябко поежился. – И поговорим.<br/>
Они медленно вернулись в отель, сели внизу и стали ждать, грея руки и пряча глаза за чашками кофе, и думали каждый о своем и об одном и том же одновременно.<br/>
Наконец по лестнице зашлепали тапки, и в лобби спустился Тимо.<br/>
- Уснул наконец-то. Прикиньте, сидел на крыше, провожал Карло. Без куртки, естественно. Еле внутрь затащил, еще не дай Бог, простудится. Часа два должен проспать как минимум, потом, боюсь, пойдет в дозор по комнатам… Эй, а что с лицами? Что-то случилось? – забеспокоился на середине рассказал Глок.<br/>
- Садись, Тимо, - коротко кивнул на свободный стул Хейкки, - поговорить надо.<br/>
Глок медленно отодвинул стул и сел, переводя взгляд с насупленного Росберга на серьезного Ковалайнена и обратно, и вдруг ощетинился:<br/>
- Мне казалось, парни, что мы давно все обговорили…<br/>
- Тихо, - предостерегающе поднял руку финн, - тихо, ты не понял. С группой все в порядке, насколько сейчас это возможно, никто больше никуда не уходит, никто ничего не закрывает, успокойся.<br/>
- Но если с группой все в порядке, с чем не в порядке? – уже более спокойно спросил Глок, откинувшись на спинку.<br/>
Хейкки повернул голову и ожидающе посмотрел на Росберга. Тот нехотя отставил чашку и тут же съежился, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>
- С кем. С Карло.<br/>
Звукорежиссер тяжело вздохнул, повторил позу Нико и скептически приподнял бровь.<br/>
Разумеется, с Карло было что-то не в порядке - с Карло все было не в порядке, и, на скромный взгляд Глока, вообще было непонятно, как он держится. Физикелла не позволил себе ни одного срыва, ни одного резкого слова с тех самых пор, как вернулся пару месяцев назад и обнаружил небольшой конец света там, где всегда было все хорошо. Итальянец сказал, что Луна беременна, сказал, что она отпустила его на столько, сколько потребуется, сказал, что все будет хорошо, и принялся разгребать завалы: днями сидел с Хюлькенбергом, когда Росберг и Ковалайнен уезжали на интервью, помогал Тимо переделывать аранжировки для вокала старшего Нико, вечерами планировал с Микой стратегию поведения, по утрам варил для всех кофе, жарил блинчики и просматривал сайты на предмет поиска свободных клавишников. Спокойная уверенность Джанкарло в том, что все будет хорошо, помогала как-то держаться, но и Нико, и Хейкки, и Тимо прекрасно знали, что каждую ночь Карло поднимается на крышу и вслепую набирает один-единственный номер, но вежливый механический голос раз за разом объяснял ему, что «аппарат абонента временно недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети, пожалуйста, перезвоните позже», и ничего с этим нельзя было поделать.<br/>
- А что мы можем? - спросил Глок, потирая переносицу. - Вы знаете, где Кими? Вы знаете, почему он уехал? Вы знаете, как вернуть все назад? Шумахера я больше на порог не пущу, поняли?<br/>
- Ты с Микой сначала поговори, - бледно улыбнулся Росберг. У него еще хватало сил иронизировать, и в этом заслуга Карло также присутствовала.<br/>
- Что, никаких новостей? - тихо спросил Тимо.<br/>
Хейкки отрицательно помотал головой.<br/>
- Никаких, - медленно выговорил он. - Ты прав, да, мы не можем вернуть Кими, и даже Михаэля, черт побери, вернуть не можем, но позволять Карло продолжать... это все мы тоже не можем. Так нельзя, ты же понимаешь?<br/>
- Он, - Нико крутил за ручку чашку, подбирая слова, - он на износ работает. И рано или поздно он перегорит. Мы же не можем допустить этого? Не только ради него самого, но ради Луны, ради их будущей дочки, и ради самих себя, и ради Мелочи, и...<br/>
Росберг прервался на полувздохе и крепко сцепил пальцы, встречая два острых взгляда. «Ради Кими» так и осталось непроизнесенным.<br/>
- И?<br/>
- И не знаю, что, - пожал плечами Хейкки. - Мы еще вечером об этом говорили, но ни к чему так и не пришли. Решили с тобой посоветоваться, вдруг ты что сможешь придумать. Мике сейчас не до этого, а к Карло с этим соваться мы не рискнули, ну, сам понимаешь.<br/>
- Но вы же понимаете, что держать его подальше отсюда не вариант? - Глок, прищурившись, уставился на парней. - И дело даже не в том, что с глаз долой - из сердца вон. Он ведь тоже старается вас... нас сохранить.<br/>
Нико и Хейкки странно молчали.<br/>
- Ради Кими, - безжалостно закончил Тимо.<br/>
В лобби повисла тишина, почти абсолютная, горьковатая. Без Райкконена, Шумахера и Физикеллы отель опустел, сразу стало заметно, насколько он старый, ветхий. Хаккинен сейчас, наверняка, сидел в своей комнате и что-то писал, или пил, или спал - вымотанный, расстроенный, озлобленный на весь мир целиком и своих непутевых подопечных в частности.<br/>
Неожиданно зазвонил телефон на стойке регистрации. Старый аппарат в стиле ретро, который Физикелла притащил в «Мьюзик моторс» почти сразу же после открытия, звенел и чуть ли не подпрыгивал от натуги. Оцепеневшие Росберг, Ковалайнен и Глок слушали настойчивую трель и не решались подойти, потому что номер здешний знали только Кими и Карло, а Карло только что уехал...<br/>
Хюлькенберг практически кубарем скатился с лестницы. Его, вероятно, разбудил телефонный звонок, который наверняка было слышно во всем отеле - такая стояла тишина. Взъерошенный, сонный, дезориентированный, Мелкий подскользнулся на полу и трясущимися руками схватил трубку.<br/>
- Алло, - звонко сказал он. - Кими, это ты? Где ты?<br/>
- Он обязательно вернется, - сказал Карло тихо. В его немецком сейчас звучал отчетливый итальянский акцент - как и всегда, когда Физикелла уставал. - Понимаешь?<br/>
- Да, - сбивчиво кивнул Нико. - Да. Я знаю. Я жду.<br/>
- Не надо, - микрофон в старом телефонном аппарате был слишком хорошим, а, может быть, тишина слишком абсолютной, но голос Физики сейчас слышали все. - Он вернется, когда мы перестанем его ждать. Он вернется тогда, когда вернется, скажет, что написал песню и улыбнется, как обычно. И не важно, сколько пройдет лет...<br/>
- ...по дороге в Саутгемптон, - закончил Хюлькинберг. - Ты точно знаешь?<br/>
Нет, понял Тимо, не знает. И звонит сейчас только потому, что слишком привык разговаривать по ночам, и в этом чертовом такси на пути домой чувствует себя чертовски одиноким.<br/>
- Да, - убежденно сказал Карло. - Я его знаю. Иди спать.<br/>
Мелкий осторожно положил трубку на рычаг, несколько раз моргнул, и только потом увидел старших.<br/>
- Хочешь молока? - спросил Росберг тихо. - Мама говорила, что когда есть молоко, ждать всегда легче.<br/>
- Хочу, - жалобно зевнул Хюлькенберг. Нижняя губа мальчишки подрагивала, он оглядывал их всех, часто-часто моргая, пытаясь сдержать истеричный всхлип из-за того, что в очередной раз чуда не получилось, а он все никак не может перестать ждать.<br/>
- Садись, - Тимо встал и, легонько взяв Нико за плечо, подвел его к столу, - сейчас принесу.<br/>
Росберг несмело улыбнулся уголком губ, а Хейкки кивнул Глоку, мол, иди-иди. Присмотрим пока.</p><p>Желтое такси удалялось от отеля со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час. Карло машинально вертел массивную трубку телефона и сам не заметил, как снова набрал знакомый номер.<br/>
«Аппарат абонента временно недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже».<br/>
Ничего не изменилось, Физикелла спрятал мобильник в сумку и стал всматриваться в огоньки Франкфурта за окном такси. Город был все таким же, как и два месяца назад, для него ничего не изменилось. Карло прикрыл глаза и решил думать, что он просто возвращается на съемки, а когда прилетит в Германию снова, то в «Мьюзик моторс» все будет по-старому. От этого стало ничуть не легче, да и не считал себя итальянец настолько хорошим актером, чтобы перестать думать по щелчку, перестать мучится чувством вины, перестать ждать звонка или письма, чего угодно. Кими сейчас мог быть на другом конце света, мог тихо задыхаться в придорожной канаве, мог проигрывать деньги в казино, мог курить, пить, спать с красивыми женщинами или мужчинами, Кими мог и не мог делать это все одновременно. Карло снова достал телефон.<br/>
- Мой вам совет, - сказал пожилой таксист. - Не жалейте о прошлом.<br/>
Физикелла улыбнулся против воли.<br/>
- Не смейтесь, молодой человек, - немецкий у водителя был чистым и красивым, как у диктора новостей. - Оставьте в покое ваш... телефон, приготовьтесь к путешествию и перестаньте переживать о том, что не можете изменить. Завтра будет новый день. Он будет лучше, чем сегодняшний.<br/>
- Возможно, - не стал спорить Карло. Откровенно говоря, ему совершенно не хотелось говорить сейчас, но что-то не позволяло ответить грубостью на искреннее участие.<br/>
- Меня зовут Морис, - представился таксист. - А вы герр Физикелла, не так ли?<br/>
Аэропорт Франкфурта, огромный и жужжащий, как улей, начал проступать на горизонте, появляться из тумана.<br/>
- Я думаю, сегодня вы дали обещание, - уже перед самыми дверьми сказал Морис. - Подумайте, если вы сами не будете в него верить, как же оно сбудется? А пока научитесь жить и ждать. Поверьте моему опыту, в жизни очень пригодится.<br/>
Карло кивнул, расплатился, пожал плечами и, повинуясь наитию, протянул таксисту одну из визиток Мики, которые всегда по привычке носил в бумажнике.<br/>
- Позвоните завтра, - попросил он. - Вам ответит один очень недовольный финн, но вы скажите, что от меня. Моим друзьям нужно, чтобы кто-то за ними присмотрел.<br/>
- Почту за честь, - склонил голову к плечу Морис.<br/>
Физикелла обернулся, вздохнул и решительно вошел в здание аэропорта.</p><p>Потом, спустя четыре года и десять месяцев, встречая Кими и Карло на этом же месте, Морис будет рад понять, что герр Физикелла последовал его совету и был вознагражден - он дождался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>